Reaper (Overwatch)
Reaper, orginally known as Gabriel Reyes, is a mercenary and a former member of Overwatch and member of Talon. He is one of the playable characters in the 2016 video game, Overwatch. He is voiced by Keith Ferguson who also played Lord Hater. Biography Some speak of a black-robed terrorist known only as the Reaper. His identity and motives are a mystery. What is known is that where he appears, death follows. The Reaper is an extremely volatile mercenary, a ruthless and remorseless killer responsible for terrorist attacks across the world. He has fought in many armed conflicts in the last decades, showing no loyalty to any cause or organization, except Talon. Survivors have described a black shadow ghosting unscathed through the most hellish battlefields. The few bodies recovered of those he kills are pale, empty husks drained of life, their cells showing signs of intense degradation. It is possible that he is a byproduct of failed genetic alteration which forces his cells to simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate. Those attempting to track his movements have begun to see a pattern in his appearances. They believe that Reaper is hunting former Overwatch agents and systematically eliminating them. Personality Reaper admits to being "a high-functioning psychopath", having a passion for murder and vengeance and is willing to kill even without a solid motivation. He's often conceited, sadistic, and petty, as shown in the Cinematic Trailer where he goes out of his way to step on Winston's glasses before attempting to kill him. Reaper also expresses dislike for the Omnics, according to his insults whenever he defeats Bastion or Zenyatta. He additionally has a tendency to get annoyed, an example of this being his reaction to Mercy resurrecting enemy teammates. In spite of how cold-hearted he is, Reaper doesn't seem to mind cracking jokes related to death and The Grim Reaper, showing that even he has the time to display his own sense of humor. Story Gabriel Reyes was a senior officer in the US military. Born in Los Angeles, Reyes was enlisted into the US's Soldier Enhancement Program, and through it became close friends with Jack Morrison, who would later became known as the vigilante Soldier: 76. When the Omnic Crisis began and the UN began to assemble Overwatch, the two accepted the offer to join alongside Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, and Ana Amari. Though Reyes led the strike team, Morrison was recognized as the team's moral fabric. When Overwatch successfully put down the crisis, Morrison was promoted to Strike Commander while Reyes became head of Blackwatch. He oversaw Overwatch's covert ops missions and trained agents like McCree. Over time, Reyes began to resent Morrison for receiving the public's attention while he received none. He began to organize a rebellion within Overwatch that ultimately led to a conflict at the Swiss Headquarters, resulting in an explosion that supposedly killed both Reyes and Morrison. Overwatch was disbanded shortly after. Reyes narrowly survived - it is implied that his life was saved by Mercy - however, his cells were altered to decay and regenerate at an increased rate. He developed a new identity as Reaper, a masked terrorist that hunts down and assassinates former Overwatch agents. He occasionally works with other terrorist organizations, such as Talon. In Recall, Reaper attempted to invade Watchpoint: Gibraltar, assassinate Winston, and hack into his database to find other agents' locations. Though he brought a squadron of Talon agents as backup, the operation was not successful. In the Cinematic Trailer, Reaper works with Widowmaker to steal Doomfist's gauntlet from a museum. After a fight with Winston and Tracer, this, too, was unsuccessful; though both escaped intact, the gauntlet was badly damaged and the two lost their upper hand. Videos Overwatch - Reaper Gameplay Trailer Overwatch Cinematic Trailer Overwatch Animated Short "Recall" Reaper Gameplay Preview Overwatch 1080p HD, 60 FPS Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Terrorists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Male Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Mutated Villains Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Servant of Hero Category:Elementals Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Athletic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Overwatch villains